The present invention relates to a bird feeder stand which can be adjusted to support various different sizes and shapes of feeders. The portable stand allows the feeders to be set in close proximity to the windows, or on patios so that various wild birds can be watched from inside the house. The stand includes a center support post extending up from a base with a series of cantilever support arms extending outwardly therefrom. The various shaped feeders are hung from the support arms while the bottom of the feeder is engaged by an adjustable bracket to prevent the feeder from swinging in the wind. The base of the feeder includes a bowl-shaped top portion which is filled with water during use to prevent ants from reaching the sugar water of a hummingbird feeder. The feeder stand breaks down into a plurality of parts, allowing it to be boxed for shipping and easily assembled.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder stand for hummingbirds, as well as other wild birds, which is readily disassembled and packed for shipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder stand which includes a water trough which extends completely around the vertical support post of the stand.